Eps2.7 init5.fve
(Init5) | image = File:Ep209.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | season = 2 | episode = 9 | caption = | airdate = August 31, 2016 | writer = Kyle Bradstreet & Lucy Teitler | director = Sam Esmail | viewers = | previous = | next = |}} is the ninth episode of Season 2 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on August 31, 2016. Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title * Init 5 is the normal start-up level for Linux-based systems. It puts the computer in full multi-user mode, with network operations and graphical user interface. * The extension: .fve identifies Windows Bitlocker full-volume encryption. It is a component of Windows operating systems beginning with Windows Vista. Summary The knock on Elliot's door was the police to arrest him for hacking Lenny, Krista's ex, and stealing his dog. He pleads guilty; he's in jail the next day with Ray as warden, establishing his illusion. Even though his sentence is for 18 months, he's released 86 days later due to the Dark Army's influence. Darlene informs him Mobley and Trenton are missing. Through Cisco, they hack a Dark Army agent's phone, hoping to learn about Stage 2. Angela hacks E Corp herself, discovering the toxic plant wasn't fixed, though grows too suspicious to be a whistleblower; Dom tells her she's running out of options. Darlene left an fsociety tape with her face at Susan's house; Cisco retrieves it and hears someone. Whiterose had arranged the death of the previous E Corp CEO for interfering with the plant. Price is able to calm Zhang (Whiterose) by saying they can keep the plant if China loans E Corp some bailout money as goodwill. Elliot and Mr. Robot notice that they are somehow disconnecting from each other. Darlene hears Whiterose say Stage 2 is Elliot's plan as someone knocks at her door. Waiting for Elliot outside his apartment is Joanna. Episode Notes * Joanna Wellick calls Elliot 'Ollie', a throwback to , when Elliot introduced himself to Joanna as Ollie when she meets him outside her townhouse. Technology Music *"This Ain't No Hymn." Recorded by Saint Savior. Plays as Elliot is arrested and booked. *"The Order of Death." Recorded by Public Image Ltd. Plays as Elliot is tried through his prison intake. *"Walking In My Shoes." Recorded by Depeche Mode. Elliot meets Leon in prison, and we see how he developed his alternate world. Trivia *Elliot was in prison for 86 days. The number 86 is associated with the end of, or running out of, something. * Sam Esmail cameos behind bars when Elliot is first being processed into jail. Quotes * "Routine. That's key. It's best you find your routine, whatever it is, and stick to it." - Leon * "The only move left in that scenario is a third World War. You see? I'm a mercenary. I don't play fair. I play what I want. When you deal with a mercenary, then all decorum gets tossed out the window, so you go ahead with your cute threats and your watch beeps. Order will not protect you anymore, my friend. I will rain chaos, even if it hurts me, 'cause I would rather see you lose than win myself." - Phillip Price * "In that dream I had, when I was being drowned, it was when I stopped fighting it. When I finally let go and stopped struggling so much... That's when I survived." - Dom Deleted Scenes Elliot answers questions about his medical history at the prison. The officer is surprised that, unlike, most inmates, he is making complete eye contact. After Darlene refuses to see their mother, Mr. Robot appears to Elliot. He wants to go home, or at least go in the room, which Elliot both refuses. Mr. Robot tells Elliot his mother is not the same or how he remembers. Elliot and Cisco are waiting outside as a cover stop in their surveillance detection route. Cisco wants to know about Whiterose, as "he" has become a mythical figure in the Dark Army. Getting no answer, he asks what drove Elliot to start fsociety, even though he knows he and his sister are out of their minds. How did he come up with it? Silence was Darlene's answer too. Cisco wishes his own story was that simple. Growing up in Shanghai until he was 10 gave him his limited knowledge of Chinese. They didn't like white boys, but the Dark Army embraced him because he could code. Then he met Darlene. Elliot mentions that they first met at Darlene's birthday party two years ago. Cisco doesn't remember, as Elliot didn't stay long. Gallery fr:eps2.7_init5.fve Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes